diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Time Stop/@comment-35544799-20190107213432/@comment-38372321-20190131221103
@AbyssalDragon13 Yes but while i am an advocate of RAW before RAI (since intention is left to interpretation) i think that even hardcore RAW advocates shouldn't read it as written when it makes no sense that way. Because if nature didn't stop you could literally destroy anyone or anything with just one spell, and from a fairness standpoint, i don't think a one hit TPK is fair unless its legality is obvious, even if the recipient party is only full of NPCs. Personally i think its always RAW over RAI, but with some exceptions, being when RAW is ambiguous and broken. Let me explain why i think Time Stop is ambiguous, it says RANGE: SELF, it also says "NO TIME PASSES FOR OTHER CREATURES..." ''and "''IN ADDITION, THE SPELL ENDS IF YOU MOVE TO A PLACE MORE THAN 1,000 FEET FROM THE LOCATION YOU CAST IT." So this could be interpreted in a number of ways, but let's not "interpret" what it means and let's just focus on what it doesn't say and how that factors in with what it does say, while assuming nothing is wrong in the description. Please keep in mind i will even mention things i myself think are ridiculous... First of all its range is Self, it doesn't have a radius, but it is canceled if you move "1,000 feet" in from the location of casting, and at the same time it says it affects other creatures (no time passes for other creatures) despite not having a normal casting format of "all creatures in an x radius around a chosen point (or around self) or all/x creatures in sight," as a normal spells would have... don't you find it weird? the range is self, but the spell cancels if you move 1,000 feet in any direction, and it says creatures are affected when not specifying which creatures, just saying "other" creatures. This leaves it open to at least two entirely different interpretations even when trying to read it as written, it could either mean that only the time is stopped for all creatures around 1,000 feet of self at cast (in which case why doesn't it say so), or that everything is stopped literally everywhere in all planes. And why in the nine hells isn't it more descriptive and/or tecnical. There are many interpretations but they all leave holes in them because these 3 points seem to conflict with one another, which is why i am saying it is ambiguous. And when the RAW makes no sense, i prefer to think the spell is intended to not break the game... PS: But as far as the RAW spirit goes, if you ever want to use this to kill something with just one time stop, all you have to do is quote the''' '''"This spell ends if one of the actions you use during this period, or any effects that you create during this period, affects a creature other than you or...." part, and fervently point out the '''"or any effects that you create during this period" '''as not being explicitly refering to spells or traps, meaning things can still be affected by time and gravity etc. It doesn't really say that, so it would essentially be you "interpreting" what is RAW, so its really RAI, but who's to say its wrong if they don't realize.